Day by Day
by shyxsakura
Summary: CHap 3 up!!!It has been three years, three long years since Syaoran left me. Three years since I have been happy and carefree...Three years without him..my love. Today, a new boy came named Toji. He's just like Li but in a way . . he's not. I dont know!
1. The first chapter

Day By Day By: Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto  
  
Authors notes: Hiya, this is my second Cardcaptor Sakura fic.. .. so be nice! Sakura is a little OOC here but, she'll be her usual self later on. well r&r.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.. Kero: Thank god you don't. Me: NANI? Kero: You heard what I said. I said.. Me: No pudding for you! EVER! Kero: Oh...Saki-sama. Me: Oh ... okay. ^^  
  
Day By Day ( Sakura's p.o.v)  
  
It has been 3 years, 3 long years since Syaoran left Japan, 3 long years since I have seen him. 3 years since I have actually been happy. Sure, I have changed a lot over the years, who doesn't? I grew my hair out, it has lost its shine over the years. I have grown right in all the right places, but..a little too big. I'm in 9th grade, along with Tomoyo. We both go to the same school, Tomeda High school. Tomoyo is the same as always, happy, nice, cute, all the positive things. God, I'm so jealous of her. I wish I could be like her.. happy, carefree, nice, pretty. She gets all the good guys while I get the.. .. ' bad' guys. I tire of my life.. I miss him so much.. " Sakura-chan! Want some more?" I took my time searching for the person who had called me. " Yea, whatever." I said to Mia, one of my so called 'friends.' She threw a can of beer to me, having been feeling sick before, I threw it back at her. " What's that for?" Mia exclaimed and gave me a hard push. I fell on the ground with a big thud. " Sakura-chan!" came the words from a familiar voice. I looked to my right to see a distressed Tomoyo, panting and smiling at the same time. She helped me on my feet, " I need to talk to you. It's been such a long time since we ever talked. I'm worried about you." She gave a slight frown, " I missed you..I miss your old self." I stared at her, tears were forming in my eyes. " I missed you..him...too." The bell rung and interrupted me. I looked at her one last time before heading to class.  
  
-- in class--  
  
" Minna, we have a new student in out class. Please welcome Min Toji. Please sit next to Kinomoto." the teacher pointed to a girl with long blue hair and black intriging eyes. " Iie! That's not Sakura-chan," cried Tomoyo. " My Sakura-chan is KAWAII!" Tomoyo recieved a glare from the blue haired girl.. Distressed and tired, I turned to where the boy was standing. He had brown hair and red, amber eyes. He looked sort of like......Iie..he can't be him. Is it him? Iie...Iie... this boy looks clumsy and scared, Syaoran ...he isn't like that. I suddenly felt someone's eyes boring into me. I quickly looked to see that Toji was the one staring. I gulped nervously and blushed. " Please sit over there Toji. Next to Sakura. Sakura, raise your hand please." the teacher said, taking a seat on her big, comfortable chair. I quickly raised my hand and gave a great, big smile to him. He immediately turned red and I couldn't resist but worry about him. When he came to his desk and sat down, I quickly put my hand on his forehead. " Are you sick. Toji-kun? Why are yyou so red?" I asked, not out of pity but..out of concern. " KAWII!" I turned to face Tomoyo's camcorder. She spuealed in delight. " KAWAII, KAWAII, KAWAII!" I turned and faced to board and gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
--Tomoyo's p.o.v-- He's our only chance of reviving Sakura-chan back to her old self. I started drawing costumes for Sakura in my journal, remembering the good old days. --end of Tomoyo's p.o.v--  
  
-- Math Class--  
  
" Kinomoto Sakura, can you tell us what you have for number 13?" the teacher asked pointing to the board. I slowly walked up to the board, my head hanging down low. I paused for a moment and began to write down what I had on my messy paper. " Ano..56/98xyz?" I asked, hoping that I had gotten it right. Please let it be right...oh please let it be right. Math is so hard for me! " Is that a question or an answer?" the teacher asked with a stern voice. " Ano...an answer?" I asked again. She shook her head hoplessly while I ran to my desk and sighed. " Min Toji, can you tell us the answer?" "9/5yzxn." he confidently replied. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye. His hair was a mess, I had a sudden urge to ruffle it. His eyes were sparkling, the same way my Syaoran's eyes sparkled when he was happy, " Hai! Please come up here and show us how you got it." Toji walked up to the board, a smug smile apperaing on his face He's just like Syaoran, the both love math and they're so good at it too! I looked up to find the board filled with numbers, variables, and formula's. " HOE!" I shouted, jumping out of my seat. Everyone's eyes were at me. " Hahahahahhehehehe." " Kawaii!" one girl shouted happily. ..Tomoyo.... Toji's expression caught my eye. His eyes were blank and he mouthed the words " Ying-Fa" That's what Syaoran calls me! I suddenly felt a powerful, green aura. There was only one person with that aura..demo..I'm not so sure.  
  
to be continued...  
  
Authors notes: Me: * Coming out of my hiding place* ano..do you like it? .. hate it? ... ... Kero: BOO! Get off the stage! Me: ...?? NANI? KERO-CHAN! Kero creeping towards the door: hehehehehahahahaha. Me: Anyways please review and if you DO hate it..please give me a reason why... Well..ja ne. 


	2. Under the blossoms of the Sakura tree

Authors notes: Konnichiwa minna-san! This is Christina aka Tina aka dark pixie  
  
dust..Sorry that this chapter took so long...  
  
Arigato minna-san for either reviewing this or at least reading it! ^^  
  
Bagel Chick  
  
Kadokyaketa Sakura  
  
and  
  
Sakura A.  
  
And to the rest of the people that revewied this story when it first came out ( I put this  
  
story up twice....so all of my other reviews got erased...WAA!!!!!)  
  
Bagel Chick, arigato for e-mailing me!! hehehee, this story is for you! ^^ i'll e-mail u  
  
soon..!  
  
  
  
Well here is chapter two!!!  
  
* Boo! Boo!* audience shouts. Tomatoes flying everywhere, hitting the poor author. Well please r&r! enjoy....  
  
--- Day by Day chapter one: a lil reminder to what happened....---  
  
Toji's expression caught my eye. His eyes were blank and he mouthed the words, " Ying-Fa" That's what Syaoran calls me! I suddenly felt a powerful, green aura. There was only one person with that aura..demo..I'm not so sure. -------------------------------------- -Day by Day chapter two: Under the Blossoms of the Sakura Tree...--  
  
" Why are you leaving me?" those words roamed freely in the air. " Why? You said you would always be there for me! To protect me! How can you do that if..when you won't even be here?" tears streamed down my face. It was 12:00, midnight, we.. Li and me were outside next to the cherry blossom tree. His wolf shaped necklace sparkled in the cold night and it started to drizzle, as if it were telling me something bad was about to happen.. " Sakura, please und-understand.. I have obligations back in Hong Kong, my family.. Iie..my clan needs me." he brushed a strand of my hair away from my tear stained face. ( If this document comes out weird..this starts a song.) I hear your voice calling now " Come over here" To me, lonely and looking defeated Now I can see you Walking toward me As I wait with my eyes closed... ( Song ends)  
  
" I need you..I can't l-live without you!" I run to him and looked..stared into his beautiful amber eyes. " Sakura, my m-mom won't allow me to stay here..Sakura.." he leaned toward me and kissed me, lightly at first..then harder, I hungered for his lips on mine...I opened my lips and met his tongue. We stopped suddenly and I pulled back. I finally figured out my true feelings for him.. I love him..I have to tell him..before, before it's too late.  
  
( Song starts again) My heart was clouded with tears until yesterday But my hearts bursts with joy now... Do you remember when our eyes first met? Do you remember when our hands first touched? That was the beginning of our journey of love I love you so... ( song ends) " Syaoran." " Sakura.." We both said in unison, we both looked down and blushed. " You can go first." We said again at the same time. " Ashiteru."  
  
I looked up at him and found him smiling at me. I reached up to his face and pushed my lips onto his.. we kissed again and again till it was time for him to depart. He stared into my eyes and gave me one of his rare smiles. I blushed and smiled back at his tomato colored face.  
  
A tear dropped from my face, then another. He cupped my chin into his hands and kissed away my tears. I shivered and gave a little cry.  
  
He took his hands off my face and brought out a small, velvet box from his pocket. He slowly opened it and revealed to me a beautful necklace. It was shaped as a cherry blossom tree and had his name on it, Li Syaoran. I looked up at the sky, it had stopped raining. He slipped the golden chain around my neck and wiped away the tears off of my face.  
  
" Don't cry Sakura, I like it better when you smile. Crying doesn't match you, Sakura. Please remember that," he whispered softly to my ear. " Wear this and remember me by it, re-remember .. you'll always be in my heart. Ashiteru." I smiled and hugged him tight. " Arigato Syaoran, arigato."  
  
( music starts) Now I feel your gaze upon me Even from afar It warms me up inside Now I believe in you love Please watch over me from afar.. ( music stops)  
  
As I slowly started to pull away from him, I found that a strand of my hair was stuck onto his necklace. I tried pulling but ended up hurting myself. He chuckled, then laughed at me. He took off his necklace and helped me pull my hair out. " ..hoe...."  
  
He laughed again, " I guess your hair found it's place.." I looked at his necklace and found my name imprinted on it, Sakura Kinomoto. " I have to go now Sakura.. I'll contact you, I promise you that. Ashi- ashiteru." He walked away slowly, then faster. I dropped onto my kneess and cried my heart out. I'll wait for you, I'll wait till eternity....  
  
( Music starts) My world was clouded with tears until yesterday But my world bursts with joy now.. Do you remember when our eyes first? Do you remember when our hands first touched? That was the beginning of our journey of our love.. I love you so... ( music ends)  
  
---- " Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Tomoyo's concerned eyes. I looked around and remembered that I was sleeping over at her house. " What time is it?" I asked, my voice cracking. My face felt wet, and my eyes felt worn out.. but the thing that hurt the most was my heart. " It's 4 a.m" Syaoran...I reached up to my neck and pulled at my necklace.. I'll wait for you..I'll wait..forever...  
  
( starts again) I'm no longer alone.. Because I have you.. Do you remember when our eyes first met? Do you remember when our hands first touched? That was the beginning of our journey of our love I love you so.. I'm no longer alone.. Because I have you I'm no longer alone Because I have you... I'm no longer alone Because I have you. ( ends)  
  
authors notes: * cough, cough* Do you like it? Hate it? Love it? Despise it? Tell me what you think in your reviews! BUT, onegai..if you hate it .. please tell me a reason why and how to improve it...onegai?  
  
I'm a very sensitive person....* sniff sniff* This song is from the movie - Macross: Do you Remember Love?- and the chapter before, the song was from the second movie of Carcaptor Sakura ( the song comes out when Sakura is practicing for the school play.)  
  
Oh yeah, a question... how do you get the chapters to come out properly? It won't work for me! Yes, I did read this lil thingy in the login thing but...still, it's confusing! ..help! Well n e ways if you want to e-mail me... ashyboylova@yahoo.com  
  
Li: Like I said before who on earth would want to e-mail * Kero stuffs cake in Li's mouth!*  
  
Kero * whispers*: Gaki, shut up! Christina-sama, hehehehehee forgive him, he's not worth your time!  
  
Li: NANI?  
  
Me: ^^  
  
Kero : GAKI!  
  
Li: NANI?  
  
Kero: Chinese gaki!  
  
Li: WHY YOU!!!  
  
Me: Review please! 


	3. CHapter 3

Title: Day by Day

Author: Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

Authors Notes: Konnichiwa minna-san! This is Saki here.. aka tina aka christina aka sakura..Been a long time since I've updated. Gomen nasai! I just started to write other fanfics and forgot about this one.... This is written very badly and I apologize ahead.. I wrote this story a long time ago but just never got around in typing it.. gomen nasai.. More explaination on the bottom. If you want to e-mail me: IeNV1eeU @yahoo.com

I love to make new friends and I would love it if you e-mail me! kekeee..

Welp, please r&r.. Oh, also.. if you don't remember what happened please reread the story. Gomen nasai..

Warning: This is pure S+S ..

Day by Day chapter 3- It's a pool party!!

            "Toji-kun," I said, eyeing him suspiciously. He looked scared and nervous. 

            " Yeah, Sakura...chan?" he coughed out the word 'chan' as if he was trying to..Iie, I'm getting too full of myself. We were both infront of Tomoyo-chan's house. It's summer vacation and Tomoyo-chan graciously offered to invite the whole class to a pool party.             

            " Nanda mo nai." I whispered softly.

            I looked at him and a smile formed on my face. Each day..we have grown closer to each other. I recently found out that Toji-kun liked almost everything Syaoran liked and actually had the same clothes as him. I sometimes got confused and called Toji-kun, Syaoran. 

            More than once I have done this..more than once I have tried to replace Toji as Syaoran. I know that is very bad of me, demo I can't help it. I love Syaoran, I would do anything for him. It's been four years since I last seen or heard from him. 

            Tears started to form and I looked down in shame. I mustn't cry. I mustn't. I have to be strong..or at least be strong inenough infront of Tomoyo.

            -----flashback-----

            " He won't come back Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed, her arms pulling me back and forth.

" Iie! He promised. I believe in him.. I trust him..You're not Tomoyo-chan! She would never do this to me.. You're an imposter." I fell to my knees and sobbed quietly. Tomoyo stared at me, disbelief and sadness in her eyes.

            " I am Tomoyo, Sakura-chan. Its just been so hard for me, seeing you cry your heart out every second, every day. Onegai, don't cry anymore. Forget him, live your life." she turned away, and wiped her tears.

--end---

            I forced my tears back and looked at the neighbors lawn. Peonies blossomed everywhere. It was Syaoran's favorite flower.

            " What's your favorite flower, Toji-kun?" I asked out of curiousity. I saw him look at the peonies and smile, " Peonies are my favorite."

            Before another word was said Tomoyo-chan opened the door and welcomed us in. She ran to Toji-kun and gave him a swimsuit, " Where this, Toji-kun."

 With that said, she pushed him into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

            " IIE!!!!!!!" His painful cry was heard throughout the house. 

            " If you don't, my dear friend.. I'm going to tell Sakura-chan..."

            " Okai, fine. I'll wear it." he quickly shouted.

-------------------

            " Toji-kun..open the door!"

It has been twenty minutes and still we wait outside the bathroom door. 

            " Toji-kun, don't worry! I bet you look kawaii in it!" Tomoyo chuckled in delight. I noticed stars in her eyes, it's been quite a while since that happened.

            The door slowly opened and we were greeted by a red face poking out of the room.

            " Toji-kun," Tomoyo-chan said sweetly, " HOHOHOHOOOO!"

She ran to Toji-kun and pulled him out. Not expecting her to have enough strength to pull him out, he fell flat on his face.

            " KAWAII!" The evil witch screamed in delight, she took out her camcorder and circled him as if he were her lunch.

He wore green shorts, a little tight at the butt but very baggy in the front. His cute butt stuck out. HOE!! Why am I thinking like this.. I know, Tomoyo-chan corrupted me!

            I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, I tried not to look at his butt, but failed miserably. He stood awkwardly in the center of the room. All the girls surrounded him, muttering under their breaths how handsome and cute he was.. 

            I was green with envy.

            ----------------------------

To be continued...

Authors notes:  I know this is written very badly.. I wrote this a long long time ago but never posted it up, I was thinking out rewriting it but.. as you can see, I'm into Cardcaptor Sakura anymore. I still like it though.. and I will continue to write more chapters, if you want me to. minna-san, read my other cardcaptor sakura story called, 

" reality"

I'm not sure if I should keep it up, or not. Onegai? 

If you want to read my other fanfics I wrote some for Gundam Wing, Marmalade Boy, Final Fantasy 7, Pokemon, Angelic Layer, Kodomo no Omocha, and I think that's all..just click on my profile, k? tee hee.

welp, please review!

ja ne!

!*! saki *!*


End file.
